Large and complex web applications are becoming increasingly prevalent, which may cause a number of issues including controlling administrative access to the web application, maintaining the web application in a manner that is secured from malicious attacks and ensuring that customer sessions with the web application are secure and have not been compromised. When many employees or teams are responsible for developing, deploying and maintaining the web application, the risk of malicious attacks can greatly increase and become harder to prevent when ownership is decentralized. As websites grow, recent research indicates that up to 75% of cyber-attacks occur at the web application level. Current methods of ensuring customer session security include two-factor or multi-factor authorization in an attempt to avoid session theft. However, multi-factor authentication only provides an authenticated session that is still vulnerable to session theft.